Umi and her Shameless Fox
by YuriChan220
Summary: Meaning Eri is an absolutely shameless flirt, but she's Umi's shameless flirt and Umi knows: resistance is futile. And that's Ok.


**Umi and her Shameless Fox**

 **Pairing: Eli x Umi**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters**

Another day, a brand new day in the lives of Umi Sonoda and Eri Ayase, another idol practice better than the day prior, nine Muses perfecting their dance for an upcoming live.

After practice, the nine beautiful friends gather in the haven for idols and idol fans alike that is the School Idol Research Club room.

Not much goes on other than friendly chatter, some well-natured bickering over who's the best member of the group ("Which is totally me, the one and only, best idol in the universe, Nico Nico~nii!" "Ooohhh someone is being a pain. Does she want some Washi Washi Max, hm~?" "E-EEK! S-Sorry!") and just the usual shenanigans that ensue whenever the nine members of the school idol group Muse are together in the same room.

Now it's time for everyone to go home and rest. Every maiden links arms with their respective partner, meaning Honoka and Kotori, Nico and Nozomi, and Maki, Rin and Hanayo. Maki is in the middle with Rin linking arms on her right and Hanayo on her left.

Eri and Umi are still in the club room, for some reason. Eri takes notice of the blue haired archer blushing heavily. And it makes her quite curious.

"Are you okay, Umi?" She asks.

Umi jumps at the sound of Eri's voice, turns to her and waves a hand back and forth. "N-no, I'm fine. Don't worry!"

"You sure? Your face is red right now. Do you need to lie down?"

"I-I said I'm fine!" Umi turns away with a pout.

Eri is not convinced by this, thus it makes her even more curious. She smirks while rubbing her chin in thought. "Ohhhh~! I see how it is~"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Umi asks, slowly turning to her, afraid of what the answer might be.

The blonde's grin just widens and Umi can almost swear she sees fox ears appear on the top of Eri's head and a fluffy tail twitch behind her as the mischievous quarter-Russian moves behind her blue-haired idol comrade, almost sauntering, to place her hands on her shoulders and then, Umi almost has a stroke upon feeling Eri's lips coming closer to her ear.

"Perhaps...you're imagining...our friends doing shameless~ things?" Eri breathes in Umi's ear.

The bluenette just about slams her blushing face into the table in the middle of the room.

"Ohhhh for crying out, Eri! What the-?!" A lyrical giggle graces her ear.

"Sorry, Umi~! I just can't help but get this image of you tugging on a leash on everyone's necks, especially Kotori and Honoka!" Eri laughs heartily, plopping down on the chair next to Umi, who fumes and pouts.

"Hmph! That's just cruel, Eri! I'm not a tyrant, you know? Hmph!" The bluenette puffs out her cheeks and that depiction Eri has of her, and only looks three times as cute as a result.

"But...well...sometimes, just sometimes! Um...just sometimes, Honoka and Kotori need me there to...well...to keep them in check. You know Kotori can't say "no" to Honoka no matter what. Someone has to keep a tight leash on that girl!" Umi gives a dignified explanation and pose. Eri just rests her cheek on her hand, elbow propped on the table, while reaching out a hand to gently, slowly thread her fingers through Umi's long, silky, midnight-blue tresses.

"Wh-what are you doing now!?"

"You know...you smell nice..." Eri whispers. "And your hair is nice and smooth~!"

The archer blushes heavily as she quickly stands up from her chair. "Th-that's it! I'm going home!"

"Wait! Umi!"

At that moment, the blonde tries to reach for the bluenette, but suddenly trips on the leg of the table, causing her to fall on top of Umi. Both groan in pain as Eri sits up and gazes at the shocked bluenette.

"E-Eri...wh-what are you..."

"Sorry, I just tripped, that's all," Eri replies.

"Then why don't you get off me?"

The quarter Russian keeps on gazing into Umi's golden eyes. Then, the blonde can't hold back anymore and leans down to kiss her briefly. Then, she moves over to kiss her neck, causing Umi to gasp.

"W-wait! Eri...st-stop!" Umi cries as she tries wiggling herself free, but Eri keeps herself in place as she speaks in Umi's ear.

"You're so cute, Umi-chan~" she coos.

The bluenette knows that struggling against her beloved senior (not "sempai", because Eri said it herself: "No sempai allowed~!") is basically pointless. When Eri gets frisky, all Umi can do is take it, and enjoy every second of it, despite how utterly shameless ("S-SO SH-SHAMELESS!") it is.

"Mmmm...mmhmm, you're sooo cute, Umi-chan~ I just can't ever get enough of you...chu..." Eri coos, purrs up against Umi's neck, giving her a kiss there and then, moving back up to land a deep, passionate, long kiss on her darling junior's delicious, addictive lips.

It takes no time at all before Umi just melts into the kiss and whatever resistance she was going to put up solely for the sake of not giving Eri the satisfaction just goes out the window at the tender, loving touch of the blonde's lips on hers and gentle fingers in her hair and gentle squeeze and caresses on her exposed thigh.

"Eri...mmm...chu...I..." Umi sighs with bliss as the blonde pulls away, gazing lovingly at her.

"Now will you tell me what's going on~?" Eri asks.

Umi blushes as she turns away a little, not saying anything. Eri decides to give her more, so she leans down to kiss her again, more passionately than earlier. Then, she pulls away with a giggle.

"Wanna tell me now~?"

Umi shuts her eyes tightly as she still blushes. "Okay! I get it! I get it! I love you, Eri! I love you so much it hurts to constantly think about you all the time! So...please...can you get off now?.

Eri gives a lyrical giggle as she does what she is told. Umi sighs in relief, but puffs out her cheeks as she sits up.

"Just as I thought..." Umi says. "Eri really is...a pervert!"

The blonde gives a hearty laugh and then, jumps to hug Umi again, nuzzling her cheek and petting her on the head with her hand.

"Khorosho! You bet! But I'm your~ pervert!"

And if Umi wasn't all wrapped up in Eri's arms, she would facepalm. But that's Ok. Seeing Eri's smile is worth the shameless shenanigans.

~The End~

* * *

 **Major Mikey: First things first: Yuri-chan, thank you so~ much for the opportunity. Writing this with you was so much fun! "W" Eri and Umi are just so~ precious and writing them like this with you was awesome!**

 **Yuri-chan: You're very welcome, Mikey~! Dominant Eli is so satisfying so, why not write about that, hm?**

 **Major Mikey: Exactly~ I don't see why not, and this is the result folks. A cute li'l ErixUmi SH-SHAMELESS! fluff piece. : 3**

 **Yuri-chan: Hehe~! Also, look forward to my other new Eli x Umi story, which is Adult Life themed. It's in the works right now as we speak.**

 **Major Mikey: Hoooh~! That's awesome! "O" You heard Yuri-chan, folks. Keep your eyes open~ And as always, please leave us a Favorite and a nice, long, productive review, 'k~?**

 **Yuri-chan: Yes, long reviews please!**

 **Major Mikey: And for a SH-SHAMELESS! plug: I'm open for commissions! So, if you want, perhaps more ErixUmi goodness, please, please! Commission away~!**

 **Kotori-chan: "ONEGAI~!"**

 **Major Mikey: You heard the Little Bird lady~! Till the next joint operation!**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**

 **Yuri-chan: Have a nice day~**


End file.
